


Неслыханная наглость

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Не знаю, с чего вы все взяли, что я засаживаю Стиву в темноте под одеялом в полной тишине и при свечах, но вы все не правы. Не правы.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Неслыханная наглость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the audacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939107) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> Текст вычитывала Lali45. Спасибо!

Баки пропустил тот момент, когда его «приемные соратники» решили, будто их со Стивом этаж в Башне – общая зона, но все происходило так постепенно, что однажды он просто огляделся и понял, что в гостиной оборудован мини-бар, а посуды в шкафчиках вчетверо больше, чем нужно двоим.

Сэм открывает вышеупомянутый мини-бар и бросает бутылку пива Наташе, которая, едва отвлекшись от телефона, ловит ее прежде, чем та пролетит над головой и врежется в окно за диваном.

Баки ничего не имеет против компании. Он видит Мстителей стайкой мелких бродячих грызунов, которые опасны и не должны быть хорошенькими, но все равно умудряются, потому что делают большие глаза и лезут на ручки.

– Эй, теперь мне! – вопит Тони, хлопает в ладоши и принимается размахивать руками. – Мне! Кинь мне пиво, я тоже хочу сыграть в мячик!

Он уже выпил несколько бутылок.

– Тони, – Сэм с сомнением мерит взглядом разделяющие их девять футов. – Не думаю, что это хорошая…

– Кинь мне пиво! – требует Тони. – Ну! Подай мяч, со всей дури! Или услуга предоставляется только советским киллерам? Теперь нужно быть бывшим агентом КГБ, чтобы заполучить выпивку? Сегодня не наливают? Пожалуйста, не бей меня, – он отшатывается от Наташи, которая тянется за открывалкой, лежащей на журнальном столике перед Тони.

Наташа испепеляет его взглядом. Тони благоразумно притихает, но только самую малость.

Сэм вздыхает и достает еще одну бутылку.

– Ладно, – соглашается он. – Но пеняй на себя. Барнсу чертовски дорог этот ковер.

Именно. Все гости оставляют обувь у входной двери, и ковер каждую неделю отправляется в химчистку. У Баки мало слабостей в этой жизни, и одна из них – роскошные ковры. Ковры и обширная коллекция холодного оружия. Пол в коридоре, однако, мраморный, и на нем легко поскользнуться, когда ходишь в одних носках или предаешься плотским удовольствиям у стены. В одних носках опять-таки. Когда в разгаре этих самых удовольствий Стив хлопнулся на задницу, Баки отсмеялся, помог ему встать и изводил до тех пор, пока Стив не позволил ему втереть алоэ в ушибленные ягодицы. Синяки сошли бы спустя считаные часы и без посторонней помощи, но Баки скорее бы умер, чем упустил возможность полапать Стивов зад.

Мысль о том, что всего час назад Стив получил массаж задницы, а потом трахнул Баки на том самом диване, где сейчас Старк ставит под угрозу безопасность пушистого кремового коврика, действует умиротворяюще.

Сэм бросает бутылку. Тони пытается поймать ее, но вполне предсказуемо та, едва коснувшись его пальцев, летит дальше. Стив – замечательный Стив, – только что вышедший из кухни с миской чипсов, ловит бутылку на лету как раз вовремя.

– Тони, тебе жить надоело? – интересуется он.

– Я бы его не убил, – небрежно замечает Баки, вгрызаясь в кусок пиццы.

Стив отдает Тони пиво.

– Конечно, мы же друзья. Мы же здесь все друзья, правда? – восторженно произносит Тони.

– Это еще бабушка надвое сказала, – вставляет Наташа и наполовину опустошает бутылку одним глотком.

– Друзья или не друзья, но не хотел бы я столкнуться с Баком над пятном на его драгоценном… ох, – Стив постанывает, устраиваясь на диване, – ковре.

Тони широко раскрывает глаза, будто внезапно набрел на золотую жилу. Или на что там нужно набрести мультимиллиардеру, чтобы так разволноваться.

– Ты только что сказал: «Ох»? – уточняет он. – Ты ведь сказал, да? Ты только что _охнул_.

– Мне почти сто один, имею право издавать смешные звуки, когда сажусь, – оправдывается Стив.

– Я тебя умоляю, мистер Торжество Генетической Инженерии, я от тебя слышу что-то, помимо абсолютно ровного дыхания, только когда ты разговариваешь на задании или ранен. А заданий у нас на этой неделе не было. Саднит где-то, Роджерс? Чем-то _занимался_? – заговорщицки шепчет Тони.

Сэм начинает посмеиваться. Наташу разговор, кажется, слегка забавляет. Стив возводит глаза к потолку с многострадальным вздохом. У него розовеют уши, но спорить он не пытается. Никто не злится, никто не проявляет отвращения. Выходит… это дело _обычно_ _е_. Тони отпускает шуточки о… о саднящих задницах, и это просто… в порядке вещей?

Умом Баки понимает, что в шутках о сексе нет ничего такого. Очень смутно он припоминает, что целую вечность назад сам знал, рассказал и сочинил вагон и маленькую тележку грязных шуточек. Он припоминает Стива, который – красный как рак – захлебывался беспомощным смехом и умолял, чтобы Баки _заткнулся_ и пожалел его несчастные измученные астмой легкие. Баки не слушал и сквозь смех выдавал: «А знаешь, почему Санта такой веселый? Потому что он точно знает, где живут все плохие дев…» – «БАКИ, МЫ В ЦЕРКВИ!»

Баки вот уже три года как вырвался из лап ГИДРы и один из них прожил со Стивом, но ничего смешнее не слыхал с тех пор, как наткнулся на свои старые медицинские документы и узнал, что в какой-то момент ради лучших рабочих показателей в ГИДРе подумывали заменить _все_ его конечности металлическими. Стив тогда слегка позеленел и сказал, что это вообще не смешно. Баки в курсе, что у него малость извращенное чувство юмора, но мысль о том, что Стивен Грант Роджерс предпочитает быть исключительно снизу, просто _смехотворна_.

_Снизу_.

– Что ты сейчас сказал? – переспрашивает Баки.

Тони смотрит на него весело поблескивающими глазами.

– Так тебе в самом деле жить надоело, а? – спрашивает Сэм, устраиваясь на диване с собственным пивом.

– Все нормально, Бакару, просто дружеские шутки. Мы же друзья, все со мной согласны, господи, да мы живем вместе…

– Ты считаешь, что Стиву, – медленно и недоверчиво говорит Баки, – неудобно сидеть, потому что я его трахнул?

– Таков мой профессиональный диагноз, именно. Да, я понимаю, у котика есть коготки, любой начнет ерзать после _такой_ волшебной палочки, учитывая, сам знаешь, ну, к кому она присобачена, – Тони неопределенным жестом очерчивает его фигуру.

Баки окидывает себя взглядом. На нем спортивные штаны с надписью «Ананас» вдоль бедра и поношенная серая толстовка. Кажется, Стива.

– Нет, – решительно отвечает Баки. – Не знаю.

– Я просто хочу сказать, – благожелательно продолжает Тони, не обращая внимания на Наташино: «Тони, притормози», – это как запивать яблочный пирог крепким алкоголем. Убийца, прежде известный как Зимний Солдат, и Капитан Америка? Занятное сочетание.

Баки медленно моргает.

– То есть я должен быть разнузданным самцом, потому что я бывший киллер? А Стив им быть не может?

Повисает короткое молчание, после чего Тони, Сэм и Наташа разражаются хохотом.

У. Баки. Нет. Слов.

*****

– Они тебя совсем _не уважают_ , Стив, – жалуется Баки вечером, когда Стив помогает ему нанести средство для облегчения расчесывания волос. – Они тебя не уважают, и я этого не потерплю.

– Они просто дурачатся, Бак, – Стив причесывает пальцами мокрые пряди. Это очень приятно. – Просто шутят. Я же помню, как ты меня сам учил отличать тех, кто просто шутит, от тех, кого нужно пригласить в переулок.

– Надеюсь, говоря о переулках, ты имеешь в виду драку, – Баки со значением поглядывает на него, и Стив, закатив глаза, слегка дергает его за волосы. – В противном случае мы с тобой запомнили тридцатые очень по-разному. А твои реакции на тех, кто мелет чушь, не должны ограничиваться только мордобоем или полным пофигизмом. Есть и другие варианты. Можно сделать что-нибудь еще.

– Честно, все в порядке. Просто многие считают меня слишком правильным. Наверное, из-за того, как я себя веду. К тому же один раз на задании я велел всем следить за языком.

Баки медленно моргает.

– А разве ты раньше не вставлял «блядь» через слово?

– Капитан Америка не матерится. Ну или по крайней мере тогда не матерился. Я порой слишком легко терялся в персонаже, – закончив заниматься волосами Баки, Стив откладывает расческу на прикроватную тумбочку.

Баки разворачивается к нему и остается сидеть, скрестив ноги.

– Еще каких-то пять часов назад Капитан Америка _отодрал_ меня так, что я плакал, – приподняв брови, говорит он.

Стив выглядит очень самодовольным.

– Чертовски верно.

– А они… _Снизу_? Стив, ты ложишься под меня раз в году, и это только _сейчас_. В тридцатых об этом и заикнуться нельзя было.

– Я не был так уж резко против, – идет на попятную Стив.

– Да ладно. Ты был тощим недомерком, но жил ради того, чтобы что-то себе и другим доказывать. Смертельно обиделся в тот единственный раз, когда я предложил вставить тебе, а не наоборот.

– Если честно, – уступает Стив, – я тогда пытался справиться с интернализированной гомофобией.

– Для этого сейчас специальное название есть? – впечатляется Баки. – А я про себя всегда называл это богобоязненностью.

Стива его слова явно забавляют.

– Все никак не успокоишься, а?

– Эти идиоты думают, что мой парень скучный в постели. Разумеется, я не успокоюсь. У нас, наверное… Нет, Стив, секс у нас _совершенно точно_ гораздо лучше, чем у любого в этой Башне. Лучше, чем у них всех вместе взятых. Лучше, чем у них всех вместе взятых _под экстази_.

– Я знаю, – соглашается Стив. Он наклоняется, тянется к Баки и целует его в губы, потом в подбородок, потом в шею. – Я знаю, ты знаешь. Разве этого не достаточно?

Подумав немного, Баки отвечает:

– Нет.

Он _защитит_ честь Стива.

*****

Проходит шесть дней. Стив в Баки по самые яйца, когда открывается входная дверь и голоса друзей, раскатившись по квартире, доносятся до спальни. Оправившись от неожиданности, Стив, кажется, решает любой ценой завершить начатое и продолжает работать бедрами.

Баки почти физически чувствует вспыхнувшую над головой лампочку. Он надрывно выстанывает: «О _да_!» – и сильнее выгибает спину, потому что против этого Стив не устоит.

Стив замирает.

– Ты… – начинает он.

Баки, вывернув шею, бросает на него вызывающий взгляд.

– Ты специально шумишь? Чтобы они услышали? – спрашивает Стив, не убирая ладонь с его поясницы.

– Нет, – Баки шокирован тем, что Стив вообще мог такое подумать. – Я шокирован тем, что ты вообще мог такое подумать.

– И кто сейчас пытается кому-то что-то доказывать?

– Шлепни меня, давай, – Баки крутит задницей. – Кожа по коже. Получается довольно громко, если правильно это сделать.

Стив не отводит глаз и шлепать решительно отказывается. Тогда Баки еще раз требовательно стонет. Стив вздыхает, хотя выглядит так, будто вот-вот рассмеется.

– Баки.

– Ну что тебе? – жалуется Баки. – Мужику нельзя уже поорать от страсти?

– Ты обычно плачешь, а не орешь, если уж на то пошло, – Стив закатывает глаза и ведет бедрами по кругу, от чего возражение застревает у Баки в горле, и он вздрагивает, зарывшись лицом в подушку. – У тебя стекленеет взгляд, ты начинаешь всхлипывать и задыхаться, будто вот-вот отдашь концы, если я остановлюсь. Это заводит.

Стив скользит ладонью вверх по его мокрой от пота спине, зарывается пальцами в волосы и твердо вжимает лицом в постель. Покрутившись, Баки обмякает, и его стоны заглушает подушка.

– Мннн, – говорит Баки.

– Вот так, – довольно мурлычет Стив.

*****

Баки думает, что, может быть, не стоит на этом зацикливаться. Возможно, Стив прав. Это просто шутка. Другим необязательно знать правду. Даже прикольно будет завести маленькую шутку для своих: только для него, Стива и дикого животного секса между ними, о существовании которого никто не знает. Он же не подросток. Ему не нужно, чтобы все знали, какая у него шикарная сексуальная жизнь.

Но потом приходит Тор.

Визит Тора в середине осени – громкое событие. Буквально. Газон за башней уже не тот, а в небе рокочет гром. Баки встречал Тора всего пару раз, поэтому не может составить о нем окончательное мнение, однако ценит его беззастенчивость и внушительные бицепсы, а потому они неплохо ладят.

Тор присоединяется к еженедельному междусобойчику у Баки и Стива, занимает полдивана и в подробностях рассказывает, как с помощью своего волшебного молота летает от одной планеты к другой, изо всех сил пытаясь разъяснить тонкости процесса группке подвыпивших простых смертных. В число последних – благодаря принесенному Тором меду – входит и Баки.

Стив укладывается головой на колени Баки, и тот скармливает ему морковные палочки. Все это выглядит очень невинно, но потом Стив обхватывает губами палец Баки, а затем выпускает его и продолжает жевать морковку как ни в чем не бывало.

Баки делает глубокий вздох.

– Мы спать, – объявляет он, поднимаясь, при этом Стив едва не рушится на пол. – Длинный выдался денек, а вставать рано.

– Ага, – фыркает Сэм. – Конечно.

– Можно подумать, мы все не знаем, чем вы собираетесь заниматься, – укоризненно замечает Тони, не оставляя рассеянные попытки сдвинуть с места Мьёльнир.

А потом Тор грохочет:

– Весьма отрадно видеть, что столь пожилая пара по-прежнему прилагает усилия в спальной комнате.

Его явно посвятили в общую шутку, и Баки не позволит, чтобы его сексуальную жизнь высмеивало еще и божество. Просто _не позволит_.

– Ради всего… – скалится он, слегка покачиваясь. – Вы все идиоты. Идиоты. Мы – _искусственно_ _усиленные_ _существа_. Мы всю мебель каждый месяц меняем. Мы трахались на всех поверхностях в этой комнате, включая все четыре стены. Мы не какая-то престарелая парочка, чтобы у нас не вставало. Тут бы, наоборот, члены в штанах удержать. Правда, детка? – он оглядывается на Стива.

Стив преданно кивает, хотя выглядит слегка смущенным.

Все в комнате в шоке.

– Стены? – вскидывает брови Наташа.

Она выглядит сбитой с толку и приятно удивленной одновременно.

– Стены, – подтверждает Баки, скрестив руки на груди. – А Стив не был снизу со времен Великой депрессии, так что хрен вам.

Тони роняет челюсть.

– Так ты…

– Подставляюсь? Подмахиваю как чемпион.

– Ну и чудеса, – выдыхает Тони, чей мир явно только что пошатнулся.

– _Стены_ , – бормочет Сэм под нос с таким видом, как будто производит в уме какие-то сложные математические вычисления.

– Когда он не вколачивает меня в матрас, – небрежно добавляет Баки.

– А Капитан Америка вообще может такое делать? – спрашивает Наташа. – Легально?

– Не знаю, с чего вы все взяли, что я засаживаю Стиву в темноте под одеялом в полной тишине и при свечах, но вы все не правы. _Не правы_.

– Никогда больше не смогу взглянуть Стиву в глаза, – говорит Тони.

– Рад за вашего друга Барнса, капитан Роджерс, – смеется Тор. – Предлагаю тост: за здоровую сексуальную жизнь наших мужественных друзей.

Все слишком шокированы, чтобы присоединиться к тосту. Только Стив, фыркнув, поднимает бокал и говорит:

– За нас!

КОНЕЦ


End file.
